The principal goal of this program was to institute and develop research training program and facilities for two year college minority students. Activities to achieve this goal have been initiated during the first year and will be carried vigorously during second year. As part of research training, academic research will be conducted on two problems, 1) Biochemical Changes During Different Phases of Aging and, 2) Biochemical Assessment of Renal and Hepatic Toxicity of Heavy Metals and Antagonism with Selenium and Spironolactone. Cottonseeds are used as research materials in the aging research and rats in the second research. During next year in addition to cadmium another heavy metal i.e., lead also will be used in our studies. Research training to freshman and/or sophomore students, faculty and student research, development of the facilities for a strong student research program are some of the proposed work for the second year of this program.